Eumenides
by Silvernyte Rhuka
Summary: an alternate ending to season one


Title: "Eumenides" (one shot)

Author: Silvernyte Rhuka

Rating: pg

Notes:

__

This is my first non-crossover Weiß Kreuz fic, and its dark, especaily for me ( on another list I'm on I'm called the Queen of the Sappy Fic =0/ ). But this I'm leaving like it is! No pulling it out into a series of four songfics that end up all nice and happy and with a lemony add-on even if I do get threats like last time! **looks at everyone looking at her wondering what the hey she's goin' on about** er... nevermind...

Anywho... I skipped one of the verses in the song that goes with it, called "Eumenides" words and music by Mercedes Lackey and Leslie Fish, sung by Leslie Fish (if I'm correct) because I was writing it at night and there's some starlings nesting in my wall that were makin' noise and causing my dog to misbehave and I didn't realize I missed it and when I did I was almost done and I would have had to change everything I wrote in my notebook to make it work with that verse... **takes a deep breath** 

Its told from Aya's perspective. Oh... and it has an alternate ending... why? Because I felt like doing something dramatic and that ending fit my mood at the moment...

And... if ya wanna hear the song dl it at http://silve.critter.net/junk/Eumindies.zip

*start*

Eumenides -

noun: Latin, from Greek, literally, the gracious ones  
: the Furies in Greek mythology

~ What's packed in my hold ~  
~ Is dearer than gold ~  
~ Revenge is my cargo this day ~

My teammates and I drove the military vehicle towards the building that held Takatori Reiji's office. I felt a grim satisfaction knowing his death was soon at hand. Preferably at my hand. For the briefest moment I let a slight predatory grin come to my face then scowled at the memory of what that man - no, demon, for surely such as he could not be human - had been behind.

His sons - save the one he left for dead and I know as my teammate, Omi - had surely been monsters, dark creaures like their father. One turning the innocent into monsters. The other cruelly hunting humans for sport with others in exchange for their support of his father's political games. One fittingly meeting his end in the form of the monster he was.

~ You think you have won ~  
~ But when my job's done ~  
~ The Fury will force you to pay ~

But never could I forget my sister, why I took her name. Why she now lay in a coma in a hospital, hooked up to machines and no longer walking with me, smiling, bringing cheer into my life.

Perhaps his other deeds I could forget. Perhaps his leading his two sons to the paths that made them monsters I could forgive. But for the fate he dealt my dear sister I could not forgive, let alone forget.

~ My people weren't strong ~  
~ They'd done ya no wrong ~  
~ They just happened to be in your way ~

Thanks to him her 16th birthday gift from him was to find her parents dead, see our home get destroyed, and get in that car 'accident' that caused her coma. And to say I only hated him for that would be like calling the sun a firefly, so hotly did that emotion burn within.

Every time I had visited her slumbering form I was reminded of what that emotion had made of me, and wondered what she'd make of the brother she had loved now. Perhaps after he was killed she could wake and I could be Ran again. Perhaps...

~ You take what you seek ~  
~ Contempt for the weak ~  
~ And your battleships came yesterday ~

So calm. For all his evil deeds he had been so calm. Like he was only stomping out bugs - not human lives! And it was clear despite all the political power he has, even with his rise to Prime Minister, he craved more as if it were a drug. And like a drug addict he would do anything for more. And perhaps, I thought wryly, like drugs his addiction to power will be his death.

~ Alone in the dark I lay near to my death ~  
~ With hate in my heart and with my final breath ~  
~ To whatever Gods that would listen did pray ~  
~ You may witness your crimes they may force you to pay! ~

Since that day when he sent my sister into her unnatural slumber I knew part of my soul had been dealt a would that granted only a slow death. First festering as a physical wound infected, inflamed by rage, then the edges numbing as it slowly died, inch by inch, until all that remained with cold hate, determination, and the memory of rage. 

And it pushed me to find a way to make that bastard pay for what he had wrought. It fed and nurtured a need to bring him the eternal slumber of death in thanks of the dreamless sleep he gave my sisiter.

~ On Terra long dead Old Gods it is said ~  
~ Created the Furies to fly ~  
~ Grim justice to seek and revenge for the weak ~  
~ On those whom the law has passed by ~

Back then I had thought of those creatures of myth the Gods had created to bring their swift justice when one - be they God, Monster or Man - managed to elude it for their misdeeds and wished those creatures were real. That a mighty Fury would bring about his fall in one fell swoop so the Gods could deal him his proper punishment..

And knowing that wishing was futile I trained so that I could bring him swift mortal justice.

~ Those Gods hear my plea and granted to me ~  
~ The means of achieving my goal ~  
~ I think they are just, for to do what I must ~  
~ A Fury they placed in my soul ~

Perhaps on that fateful day I became part of Weiß I had become one of those creatures of myth. A dark creature sent out to murder those who's terrible deeds Man's law couldn't touch. Yet I took no comfort in that, for the only justice blow I wanted to bring was to the one who ruined my family. I want to see him dead, and see my sister awaken, as if magically his entering the eternal slumber could release her from her slumber, no matter how unlikely I knew that to be I held to that hope. And every day I feared that hope would shatter.

~ Transformed by her hate, now I am your fate ~  
~ The Gods' chosen weapon of Right ~  
~ The Fury inside, will not be denied ~  
~ And I seek my vengeance this nigh ~

And tonight the monster known as Takatori Reiji would die. I pray silently to the dark goddess Nemesis that Her powers of just retribution and vengeance aid me to bring his soul to Her for a final judgment, hoping divine aid will make this time surely be the time he dies. As my teammates and I managed to sneak in to the building anticipation rose within me. I would kill him. Yes. He would be mine.

We broke into the office, Omi first, the rest of us together, expecting to find him there. Instead there lay Persia, Takatori Shuichi, who Weiß worked for - and who was Takatori Reiji's younger brother - dying. As he gave us our last mission and revealed the depths of how much his elder brother was involved in our pasts that drove us to Weiß I felt anger and hate rise within me.

~ I've stolen this ship back with weapons of war ~  
~ So you shall not profit as you have before ~  
~ Eluding your feet passed your sentries I slip ~  
~ And the Fury has guided me straight to your ship ~

He was as much behind their pain and loss that drove them to this life as Weiß as much as mine. I know they think me cold, but I simply don't know how to show emotion anymore since the wound in my soul started numbing me. And now I felt a new rage that enflamed even the numbed part of me. I will kill him for their vengeance as well as my own. And kill him to keep him from ruining anymore lives.

We struck the guards together and they quickly fell. He was quickly found as we began to search, first by Omi - born Takatori Mamoru and abandoned by his father Takatori Reiji to be killed by his kidnappers. 

~ She steadies my hand her tools at command ~  
~ Accounting you shall not deny ~

Then by Youji - former private eye who's partner and love Asuka was killed saving him from a band backed by the one who shatters all lives he touches.

~ Your ship is in sight of my Fury-lead flight ~  
~ And the fires of my vengeance burn high ~

Then by Ken - former j-leaguer goalie who was on his way to fame only to be betrayed by one he thought his best friend, and not for the first time, for a gambling ring Takatori Reiji supported. Then forced by fate to kill that false friend who he cared for despite his dishonesty.

~ What's packed in my hold is dearer than gold ~  
~ As dear as my people who fell ~

He's on the roof now, just him and I, flames from the fires Ken started as a diversion now surrounding us. Sword clashed against sword in the struggle, the flames drawing closer as we fought. He may fight now to live, but I fought now for all the Gods and Goddesses of vengeance, all those who's lives he's shattered, as much an avenging spirit now as the Greek Furies.

~ When I ram in your side at the end of my ride ~  
~ This Fury will send you to Hell ~

"Who are you?" he asks after knocking me down.

"My name is Ran," I answer coldly. "Son of Fujimiya, who was blamed for your crimes and killed."

"Fujimiya? I know of no such person," he says disgusted.

Anger swelled, he could kill so ruthlessly for his own gains that he could forget. "You minght forget, but I never will!" I strike out at him, but his is ready and strikes my katana so it files out of my grip.

He pauses as he remembers and tries to tell me it was nothing. I stand in a defensive pose to protect myself as well as I can without my blade. "To you they were like insects, but it was a happy family to us!"

~ To Hell ~

He snorts and the fire blazes between us as his helicopter lowers. No! He's getting away! I leap through the fire to tackle him away from the lowered ladder.

~ This Fury will take you to Hell! ~

The force of my leap and continued rush sent him and I near the end of the building. I grin as I continue to bring the two of us over the edge. "Now we both go to Hell for judgment." I tell him calmly. As we plunge off the building the rush of the drop added to my excitement of fulfilling my vow of vengeance that I yelled "You are avenged!" In that thrill and exhilaration I barely noticed the momentary jolt of pain then darkness as two bodies struck pavement.

-fin


End file.
